


Undertale:The Void stares back

by Choppedblazewere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Pacifist Run, Dadster, More tags might be added, No Smut, havent came up with a name yet, undertale au! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choppedblazewere/pseuds/Choppedblazewere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground was saved, everyone had a `happy ending`.</p><p>THE END.</p><p>but what if someone tries to come back, to be whole again to have HIS happy ending, and a pair of skeletons are caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is this man??

**Author's Note:**

> this is a AU! i created, but haven't came up with a name yet. it is a lot of sans PV and some frisks, but that`s near the end. i am trying not to make it TOO long.... lets see how that goes. ohh and i referenced the last memory to this http://hollowichigo890.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Sans-is-Getting-Bullied-574027556

“Dad!! Dad look!! Papy is walking!!!!-”

What is going on? 

Sans looked at his hands- they were toddler hands. 

Oh it's another memory, but a new one? He tried walking and of course like any other memory he was stuck in his own body not able to move at all, it was like watching a movie. But he could feel any pain,as he learned in one timeline, any sensation.

“Really???”

A new voice said,from the sound of it, a couple rooms away came storming in.When the voices holder appeared sans was even more confused, he has never seen this person before. But from what he just said this was ‘dad’. 

His face was full of joy when he saw baby Papyrus walking.

“My Papyrus!!!! Try to get him to stand a little longer, i'll get the camera~” and he ran off, running into stuff, franticly searching.

 

“Okay.Papy come here! Come to brother,Sans!” 

Sans gotta admit even though this was in another timeline,it was adorable seeing such young Papyrus hobbling over to him, his arms stretched out. He looked so happy.

“Found it!!!” 

He heard the other voice yell out, and a whole bunch of crashing on his way back.“Just look at him!!! Papy over here smile for the camera!!” 

Papyrus looked at him and went straight at him. And of course walked halfway there, then falling flat on his face and crying. As other Sans and `Dad` went over and got Papyrus up, the real Sans started fading. 

he must be waking up, finally,this was a strange dream.

he opened his eyes and looked around the room, noting the sun was barely up,rubbing his eyes.he was going to get out of bed and get some coffee before he remembered Papyrus gets mad if he notices Sans was up early in the morning. 

So he just layed there thinking about this recent dream; who was this `dad` normally with timeline dreams he knows everyone he encounters, but he has never seen this person before.maybe in this timeline he doesn't raise us? But from what he has learned from other timelines is if someone is important in one line that person is at LEAST friends with us in this line.so who is he? 

These thoughts were jumping through his mind before he realizes another hour has passed, so he rolled out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen.

 

He had a another dream the next night with the same strange man...he was huddled behind a tree crying, he could hear in the distance “Sans oh Sans! Be a good boy and come out!!!”

He didn't remember this happening either. What is happening?

“We promise we will go easy on you this time. No black eyes or anything we promise!”

“Wait don't you mean no black… ‘eye sockets’”

“Hahaha your right! My bad!”

Sans reached down to his pocket with tears in his eyes and brought out his phone and called somebody.

“Oh, hello Sans. This is a pleasant surprise! Did school finish early or something…?” that was the `dad`s voice.

“..Sans?” `dad`s voice was full of concern after a few seconds of silence and hearing kid Sans weeping over the phone.

“Are you there, Sans? … is something wrong?” kid sans just buried his head in his jacket, unable to say anything.

“Dad… they're picking on me again…” kid sans was finally able to mutter out. “They chased me,a-and they beat me up. They are calling me names. D-dad what should i do? Im hiding in the forest.”

There was silence for a moment.

“You...stay right there okay?”

This is strange ,the real sans thought, he never remembers getting picked on by bullies. He was just loved by everyone, and even if there was bullys he was always able to fight his way out of it. Or at least what he could remember, some memories gets fuzzy between timelines.

“Okay dad” kid sans hung up and tried staying quiet.  
“Found you!!!!” the kids pushed him to the ground. Too late.

“Ahhh!!” sans said with a thud as he hit the ground.

“Thought you could hide from us, huh? Were you on the phone with your dad? Haha it's not like your dad will care he is too busy with his so called `work`. Are you sure he just doesn't care about you?! Who's going to save you now?” 

Sans looked behind to them, looking around coming up with a escape plan. When something appeared behind him and walked up. It was that man,`dad`.

“Dad…” kid sans whispered, grabbing on to his jeans.

All the kids were terrified.

“So then, i assume you boys are the ones who've been bullying my son.i'd say it's a pleasure to meet you all, but that won't be true would it? I suppose you`re all are thinking about continuing this abuse no matter what i do.”

“Well if you are i have a question for you….”

“Do you want to have a bad time??? Because if you do you can have it, right here, right now.”

What was that?? That energy..

And with that the kids were gone, yelling for their moms.

`dad` looked at kid sans with a smile, “there we are. Now if they're not total idiots, i'm sure they'll never bother you again.”

“Thank you… for saving me dad”

The real sans was fading off. As he was fading he heard “of course i saved you. I'm your father. It's kinda my job. And it's my job i intend to keep for as long as i can.”

He woke up feeling just as tired as he went to bed. 

Who is that man? As he thought about his childhood, he realized, he doesn't remember much. He remembers that he raised papyrus all alone, and his pain and struggles that brought along. But he remembers what joy papyrus brought to him and his life.

But if they had a father, why does he not remember him?  
And what was that energy?? That felt a lot like his gaster blaster energy. But there was no smoke or color.. Again he asked just who was this man??


	2. EvIL DaDSteR RiSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when sans remembers EVIL dadster!!!

He brought up the strange man when everyone was over for a weekend dinner, he knew it was wrong to bring it up when everyone is happy but he could not get the man out of his head. He had to know if anybody knows him. And knowing everyone and their schedules he won't see them for a little bit. 

“Did papyrus and i ever had a parent when we were kids-” he looked up too see everyone staring at him “-like i don't know a father figure or something, i don't remember” he shrugged. 

“SANS WHY DO YOU ASK?” Papyrus asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“No reason, i've just been thinking about it recently”

“I don't remember you two ever having a parent, if i'm correct” Toriel whispered.

Everyone agreed. Then silence. Sans tried to break the ice with some joke saying just forget it, and that worked. But he keep seeing Papyrus shooting concerned looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

If nobody remembers him then why is he only getting memories of this man?

He had another nightmare that night.

He was huddled in a corner with somebody behind him. He saw that it looked like a 10 year old Papyrus with fear in his eyes. What were they hiding from? What was scaring Papyrus so bad?

He heard footsteps from outside the room. And they both tried holding their breath.

“{CoME OuT, CoMe Out, My LITtle ChilDRen!!! I Have A SURprISE FOR You!!!}”

Who the crap was that?? Or was it even a `who`?

The footsteps stopped right before the closed door, then turned to start opening it. 

He could hear that Papyrus started crying.Sans reached behind to hold Papyrus`s hand. Thinking he will protect his little brother no matter what happens.

It was quiet for a second. Then with a loud bang a man came in.  
It was `dad`.

What the crap was going on?

He looked like a completely different person, he had a creepy grin that spread throughout his face, he had a sort of energy coming off of him very slowly, and he was wearing a lab coat with black stains all over that seemed like it was dripping upwards. 

He looked straight at us.

Oh crap.

“{ThERE You LIttLE BrAts wEnT}” 

With a blink of an eye he was right before them leaning over to grab sans. He tried kicking and punching him, but that didn't even scratch him. The man picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shot him with something. 

His eyes went heavy. 

“{ I ForGOT You aRE THe TRouBle MaKer, Now COme ALonG You liTTle ONE}”

No,he had to protect Papyrus, he was the older brother, he had to.. To..

He could hear Papyrus crying….

SANS??

No...no!!

SANS!!!

He jumped awake and looked around.

His gaster blasters were summoned,he didn't remember summoning them.

He looked behind them to find Papyrus watching him with concern.

Oh right the gaster blasters don't like Papyrus for some reason. And he guess he summoned them while having the nightmare so they would be in protective mode.

He made them disappear with a flick of his hand. 

Papyrus walked next to him and sat down.

“WHAT HAPPENED SANS?? I HEARD YOU THRASHING ABOUT AND YELLING SOMETHING, SO FOLLOWING MY BROTHERLY INSTINCTS I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU AND WAS GREETED BY THOSE GASTER BLASTERS”

“I was? Huh, i must have been pretty spooked to the bone then to summon them.but don't you worry it was just a bad dream, like every other.”

“A NIGHTMARE? WAS IT LIKE YOUR OTHER ONES? WAS THIS DREAM ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER ASKING IF WE HAD PARENTS? SANS WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? IT SHOULDN'T MATTER IF WE HAD PARENTS!”

“My other ones? Nah, this one was completely different. I guess you could say it was about that. I have just been thinking recently about that.That's all! Dont worry!”

Papyrus looked at him with worry.

“BUT SANS I SHOULD WORRY!! WHAT WAS IN YOUR NIGHTMARE? WHAT MADE YOU START THINKING ABOUT THAT?”

Sans let out a sign.

“Fine if you really want to know Papyrus do you remember our childhood, because when i really think about it it's all fuzzy. That's why i've been questioning it!”

“ WHAT OF COURSE I REMEMBER!! I REMEMBER I WAS GETTING BULLIED FROM A BUNCH OF KIDS BUT YOU SAVED ME! I DON'T REMEMBER ANY PARENT AROUND!”

Sans looked up at the bullied part so he remembers him getting bullied but not me? And he doesn't remember this man. If that person was our dad why was he going after us for? Papyrus looked terrified for his life. That man looked like something was coming off of him and his voice was really different. What happened to him? Was he the same person that saved him from bullies and the same dork dad?

He signed again and looked up to Papyrus staring at him with deep worry.

“ but hey don't worry about me just forget it it's nonSANSical!”

“REALLY SANS IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS.”

“Oh come on you know i never get tired of it”

“OH MY GOD SANS, STOP!! COME ON LET'S GO GET SOME BREAKFAST”

“Okay”

As soon as they walked out something was forming in a dark corner.

“{HMM,THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY, VERY, VERY INTERESTING}”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this to be a little longer, but well i gave up. but here you go!


End file.
